Happy Tree love
by Chess Nya
Summary: Amm soy nueva en Fanfiction :D escribi unos Drables de HTF haber si les gustan XD esta historia ya la tengo terminada consta de 9 caps, en cada cap tiene una hilacion con otro cap :D Espero que les guste :d es muy entretenido n.n y em gusto hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

No sé qué decir solo que soy nueva en fanfiction, yo amo mucho la serie Happy Tree Friends, South Park, kick Buttowski medio doble de riesgo y un show más. Son mis series favoritas. Bueno he estado creando fancifcs pero no me dio valor de subirlo a Fanfiction…Pero espero que les guste y que se entretengan. Esté fanfic son cortos…son como historias que se relacionan.

/POV LIFTY/

Me llamo Lifty, tengo 17 años de edad, tengo un hermano que es mi gemelo, también es mi compañero de los robos. Nosotros fuimos abandonados cuando apenas teníamos 5 años de edad caminamos sin rumbo hasta que encontramos un pueblito llamado "Happy Tree Friends", nosotros somos los ladrones más conocidos de este pueblito" Los mapaches". Nosotros robamos para vivir y nos encanta. En este pueblo….nadie puede "morir"….morimos pero revivimos en unas horas. Este pueblo está lleno de gente muy extraña y muy amigable e ingenua. Nosotros antes de entrar a este pueblo teníamos el cabello café pero pasamos unos días allí y se volvió verdusco. Cuando robamos usamos un antifaz y nos vestimos muy elegantes, ya que así nadie nos reconocería, hay muchas personas con cabello verde en este pueblo.

-¡Apresúrate Lifty!-Yo y mi hermano huíamos de la policía que nos venía persiguiendo desde ya hace un buen rato. Estábamos haciendo toda una persecución, ya que saltábamos de los techos para intentar perderle pero el policía no nos la quería dejar fácil. Traíamos con nosotros un par de bolsas grandes, habíamos encontramos muchas cosas en una casa y decidimos llevárnoslas.

-¡Maldición!-Voltee y vi que mi hermano tenía su brazo sujeto. Luego escuche unos disparos y sentí como las balas pasaban al lado mío.

Saltamos un par de techos más hasta que mi hermano me empujo y el también salto. Asustado cerré los ojos, genial otra vez moriríamos por saltar del techo. Abrí los ojos al sentir algo suave debajo mío .Habíamos aterrizado en un bote de basura. Mi hermano cerro la tapa y pudimos escuchar las sirenas y como el policía saltaba y buscaba por el lugar.

-Malditos ladrones...-Escuchamos, después oímos unos pasos alejándose. Suspiramos aliviados y abrimos la tapa. Miraba a mi hermano un poco preocupado ya que sangraba por el brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Apenas pude articular al ver que sonreía.

-¿Tu estas bien?-Asentí y luego tomo su bolsa del botín.

Mi hermano….sentía un gran respeto hacia él, lo quería mucho…Hace tres años me había dado cuenta que me había enamorado de él. Que enfermo soy…enamorarte de tu propio hermano….es una locura, es un pecado, algo indebido, es algo bien cruel para tu corazón.

-Lifty, ¿Qué haces parado allí? Vamos, tenemos que correr, podríamos toparnos de nuevo con la policía.-Desperté de mis pensamientos, tome mi botín y corrí junto a él. Seguro le dolía el disparo que le dieron en el brazo, él nunca me diría que le dolía…se preocupaba más por mí que por él. Siempre era así.

Habíamos por fin llegado a nuestra casa, era una casa antigua, cuando llegamos a este pueblo nos refugiamos e esta casa que estaba totalmente abandonada. Apenas entramos mi hermano dejo el botín en el suelo y se fue a la cocina, seguro se fue a quitar la bala, deje también el botín y me acosté en el sillón.

-¿Mañana iras a clases?-Pregunte al ver que después de unos minutos salía sin su camisa y con un vendaje en su brazo.

-Normal, me dañaron el derecho, no los dos. Además si uno falta podrían sospechar algo.-Se sentó al lado mío y prendió la televisión, no deje de mirarlo hasta que el me sonrió de nuevo. Nervioso aparte la mirada de él. Era mejor que faltara, podría dañárselo más si iba, mañana tocaba gimnasia.

-Pienso que no deberías ir, acuérdate de gimnasia. Mañana debemos subir la cuerda-Tome el control de su mano y apague la televisión.

-Lifty, no te preocupes tanto. Ni que me fuera a morir por subir la cuerda con-

Le tape la boca y le mire fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Nos quedamos viendo un buen rato, cuando le lanzaba la mirada a Shifty al final me hacía caso. Bajó al mirada y sonreí como todo un triunfador, siempre ganaba en la mirada…aunque. De nuevo me miro y yo baje a la mirada un poco sonrojado, había veces en que me distraía y me miraba y me ponía nervioso.

-No quiero faltar mañana hermano-Esa mirada…porque…por que la amaba a ella…porque entre todas las personas se enamoraba de ella, porque…ella. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse y lo mire, el sonreí como soñador sin darse cuenta que con esa sonrisa….esa sonrisa me clavaba mil estacas en mi roto corazón.

-¿Es por ella? ¿Es por Giggles?-Intentaba todo lo posible no llorar, no lloraba desde la primera vez que morí, tenía que mantenerme fuerte como lo hice cuando me entere de los sentimientos que tenía mi hermano. Ella cada día nos separaba más…Él no se daba cuenta pero a veces cambiaba y todo por ella.

-Sí, mañana quiero invitarle a salir. Me entere que termino con su novio hace ya tres meses. Está podría ser mi oportunidad.-Estaba tan emocionado.

-Te deseo suerte.-me levante dejándole el control y me dirigí a nuestra habitación. Sin decir nada más. Pude escuchar cómo me llamaba peor no hacía caso, me eche en mi cama y comencé a pensar…que le había visto a esa chica…ella era demasiado cruel. Desde la primera vez que la vimos no me callo nada.

Era una persona egoísta, se veía que era manipuladora y que tenía celos enfermizos. Por qué a mi hermano le atrajo ella, porque no otra, aceptaba a Petunia que era una chica muy gentil y pulcra…así no me dolería tanto ¿o sí?..

-Lifty estas molesto ¿verdad?-sentí como alguien se sentaba en mi cama y me ponía una mano en el cabello acariciándomelo. Estaba molesto y triste. Me gustaría decirle que lo quiero mucho más que un hermano…pero podría asustarlo y hacerlo que me odie, debo dejar que haga su vida peor duele tanto…hay veces que no puedo soportar este dolor .Cada vez duele más, cada vez me lastima más, me siento morir cuando a veces veo como ella le da falsas esperanzas.

-No, solo tengo sueño. Hoy fui un día agotador y necesito descansar para mañana-me acomode mejor y cerré los ojos, si lo veía una vez no podría aguantar lo que sentía y echaría todo a perder. Toothy tenía razón, tenía que olvidarme de la idea de que Shifty…talves…solo talves…podría aceptar lo que siento, jamás se lo diría, tenía miedo, miedo a su respuesta. No quería un rechazo suyo.

-Mientes, te conozco Lifty soy tu hermano-me sacudió un poco y procure hacerme el dormido era un buen actor en hacerme el dormido, no quería charlar más.

-Hey amigo, porque tardaste tanto-Era Toothy, nos habíamos convertido en mejores amigos desde que mi hermano y yo conocimos a Giggles, el me había ayudado a salir de detención un par de veces ya que él era algo así como el genio de la clase. Era genial, no conocía su historia mucho pero él también era huérfano.

-Me quede dormido-bostece un poco, mi hermano salía más temprano que yo ya que el recogía a Giggles de su casa. No había podido dormir cuando llego las 3 apenas recién pude dormir. Tenía cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso esta ves?-me conocía bastante bien. Aún asi no podría contarle que era uno de los famosos ladrones "mapaches", podría asustarse o intentar que deje de hacerlo. Era un buen amigo.

-Shifty invitara a Giggles a una cita. Al fin se animó a hacerlo y…-cuando entramos al salón lo vi a él junto con Giggles los dos tomados de la mano sonriéndose, siendo tan felices…,sentí de nuevo la opresión en mi pecho y un nudo en el estómago.

Me miro sonriente y sonreí con todo el dolor de mi corazón, debía apoyarlo aunque no me gustase, no podía seguir así. Le hice un ademan que decía "Bien hecho hermano" .Me dolía bastante el corazón.

Cuando terminaron las clases me acerque a mi hermano, aproveche de que Giggles se había ido a la biblioteca a recoger unos cuantos libros. El sonrió como bobo enamorado y lo desperté con un golpe en el hombro, claro el que no estaba herido.

-Me iré a casa, suerte con tu cita-Cogí mi mochila y salí rumbo a mi casa. Hoy Toothy no me podría acompañar ya que hoy tenía trabajo.

Por que me enamore de ti…hermano…creo que te comencé a amar cuando me defendiste de los rufianes que nos atacaron apenas llegamos….gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi…s no hubiera sido por ti tal vez no hubiéramos sobrevivido .Te debo todo a ti hermano, no puedo demostrar aquel sentimiento tan intenso que siento por ti. Prometo que desde ahora te ayudaré y te apoyare, aunque me pidas ayuda con ella, si tú eres feliz yo tratare también de serlo por ti…hare todo eso porque te amo, duele mucho, pero puedo soportarlas…aprenderé…quiero verte feliz, ver tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta y cada día me enamora sin querer, cada día también me destruye a la vez.

/FIN POV LIFTY/


	2. ¿Un pirata sin corazon?

Este es el siguiente capítulo :3 me gustaron los comentarios Jejejeje Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen .Si n decir más continuemos con la historia :D Subiré los caps, los viernes, seré seguida. Espero que les guste :D

Se me olvidaba Esta historia está basada en 9 capitulos :3

UN PIRATA SIN CORAZON…

/ POV RUSEELL/

-Capitán encontramos un sobreviviente-Baje del cuarto de comando y mande a mi segundo al mando a dirigir el barco.

Hace unas cuantas semanas habíamos recibido un reporte del hundimiento de un barco, pero no sabíamos de donde era. Cuando encontramos el barco, todo estaba destruido. El barco había chocado contra una roca ya que era la única teoría posible. Era imposible que alguien sobreviviera una semana sin barco.

Fui donde mis tripulantes rodeaban a alguien. Era alguien joven, le ponía 5 años menor que yo, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdosos, se notaba que estaba desnutrido y que estaba intoxicado, seguro había tomado agua salada.

-Bien, es hora de volver.-Die mandando una orden a mis tripulantes. Al ver que seguían mis órdenes y alistaban el barco para regresar.

Me llamo Russell, tengo 19 años, soy el capitán de un barco de piratas mercantes, somos muy famosos por ser saqueadores de barcos desconocidos. Yo antes no era así, yo era el hijo de la famosa familia Rockbell. Mis padres y yo nos habíamos ido de crucero por el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor, estábamos cerca de la bermudas cuando algo golpeo nuestro barco, mucha gente asustada salto del barco…

/Flash Back/

-Mamá yo no quiero ir. No me gusta el mar.-

-Russell, hazlo por Anabel, hoy cumple sus 18-Miraba a mamá atentamente mientras subíamos a un gran barco que tenía muchas luces a su alrededor. Era de noche, e intente no mostrar miedo al ver que mi padre se acercaba. A él no le gustaba tener un hijo cobarde como yo.

-¿Le tienes miedo al mar?-Me dijo con suma seriedad y con frialdad en sus ojos.

Al lado de él, estaba mi queridísima hermana mayor, Ella tenía una hermosas coletas que le llegaban a la cintura y un gorro verdoso que hacia resaltar su cabello negro como la oscuridad. Ella se parecía mucho a mi mamá, yo también me parecía mucho a mi mamá, en lo único que me parecía a mi padre era en el peinado y la forma de sus ojos. Mi hermana de mi padre había heredado era su frialdad con las personas y el carácter serio.

-N-No padre.-Respondí bajando la mirada, mi hermana se rio de mí y quito un poco de polvo de su vestido verdusco.

-No arruines el cumpleaños de tu hermana con el tonto miedo al mar Russell-Sin más se retiró con mi hermana a una sala del crucero. Mi madre me miro y sonrió al ver que estaba un poco decaído.

-No te preocupes Russell, mañana estaremos en las bermudas y después nos iremos en avión a Europa por tu cumpleaños.

-Mamá no es necesario…-

-Cumples 10 años, no todos los días cumples 10 años Russell-Su sonrisa…si darme cuenta le devolví la sonrisa, quería mucho a mi mamá. No le tenía mucho aprecio a mi hermana, ella era muy fría con mi mamá y conmigo, era muy cariñosa con mi papá .Siempre le pedía dinero y le sonreí solo a él.

-Pero, papá….-

-No le hagas caso a tu padre Russell, solo anda emocionado por el cumpleaños de Anabel.-Sin más mamá se retiró dejándome en la cubierta, comenzó a zarpar el barco haciéndome temblar y tambalearme un poco. Después que se normalizo me acerque a un borde y mire el mar .Me asustaba. Yo no sabía nadar, papá nunca se molestó porque no supiera nadar.

Papá era un famoso mercader, él se casó con mamá cuando ella quedo embarazada de Anabel, mi madre ella era una dama de una la gran sociedad.

-Porque no te puedo enorgullecerte como lo hace mi hermana...-Vi que había un delfín al lado del barco y sonreí al verlo, era como si quisiera alegrarme. Me reí al ver que intentaba ganarle al crucero pero note algo raro atrás suyo, me acerque para ver mejor y note una aleta gran sobresaliendo del agua, horrorizado mire como un gran tiburón salió del agua y se tiró sobre el delfín comenzándolo a destrozar.

Me aleje de allí tembloroso y con pequeñas lágrimas, el delfín había muerto mutilado por un monstruo marino. Tenía ganas de vomitar y llorar a la vez, era algo sumamente asqueroso y trágico.

-¿Mnm?-Me levante cansado de la cama y mire la alarma. Eran las 3 de la madrugada, intente volver a dormir pero no podía, me pare tallándome los ojos y comencé a caminar hacia la cubierta.

Todo estaba oscuro, las luces del barco estaban estaban prendidas pero totalmente dirigidas al salón principal del barco. No podía ver ni siquiera el mar, estaba muy oscuro afuera. Fui al salón y vi que muchos adultos estaban borrachos incluyendo a mis padres y mi hermana, me acerque a ellos y jale con delicadeza el vestido de mi mamá para llamar su atención.

Me miro y sonrió-¿Que pasa querido?-Me dijo con un ligero sonrojo pro el alcohol.

-No puedo dormir.-

Mi madre me estaba guiando de nuevo a mi habitación, me había dicho que me cantaría una canción de cuna, pero había algo raro…me sentía con mucho miedo. A mí no me daba miedo la oscuridad, entonces ¿porque me sentía así?

-Dios-Escuche a mi mamá decir cuando tembló la cubierta. Nos tambaleamos y escuchamos muchos gritos, había gente corriendo en un santiamén, no entendía nada. Mire de nuevo a mi mamá y ella me jalo de la muñeca y me llevo a los barcos salvavidas.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?-no entendía nada, escuchaba demasiados gritos para poderla oír, lo único que pude escuchar fue.

-Quédate aquí.-Me sentó en el barco y antes de irse me coloco un salvavidas. Escuché los gritos de mi padre y de mi hermana, se acercaban corriendo. Y con mucho pánico.

-¡Se hunde el barco, hay que salir de aquí!-Se hundía…otra sacudida inundo el barco, mi madre llego corriendo donde estaba yo, muchos hombres intentaban entrar al barco donde estaba yo, empujaban a mi mamá.

-¡Déjenla en paz!-Grite pero cuando mis papá y mi hermana se acercaban el barco se partió en dos separándolo, muchas personas cayeron. El barco salvavidas donde estaba yo cayo, los hombres que intentaban meterse cayeron y se chocaron con algunos fierros, podía ver sangre. Busqué con la mirada a mi mamá y la vi…

-¡Mamá!-Ella también había caído y un fierro la había atravesado, el barco había caído al frente de esa escena tan horrible. Ella me miro con un poco de sangre en la boca, comenzaba a toser. Quería acercarme y comencé a remar para allí peor no podía el mar me jalaba en la dirección contraria. Ella me sonrió luego note que sus ojos dejaron de tener ese brillo tan característico suyo.

-¡Mamá!-Comencé a llorar, busque a mi papá y a mi hermana y me tape la boca con la escena que vi .Estaba siendo devorados por los tiburones, en el crucero destrozado había mucha sangre…

-Papá….Anabel…-grite e intente remar hacia el crucero pero el mar era muy fuerte y un remo se me había caído, había algunas personas que seguían vivas e intentaban nadar hacia mí, parece que este era el único bote que sobrevivió. Cuándo estaban a punto de tocar el barco los tiburones comenzaron comérselos.

Seguí llorando y me tapaba los oídos, los chillidos de los hombres y mujeres que eran comidos era insoportable.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo me había quedado dormido, busque el crucero por mi alrededor, no había absolutamente nada. Lo único que pude ver era unas cuantas tablas del barco

No había absolutamente alguien. Sentí un gran ardor en mis ojos, había llorado mucho anoche. ¿Qué horas serian? Revise el barco salvavidas y note que tenía un maletín, había unas botellas de agua, un poco de comida, otro chaleco y un remo de repuesto, también tenía una manta y una lámpara.

Mire el mar un par de minutos. Quería a mi mamá, debía regresar allí y ayudarla, quizás,…seguía viva…-reí un poco, si debía volver…mamá seguía viva, ella no me podía dejar…comencé a remar, el olaje ya no era tan fuerte, estaba perdido, vi un trozo del vestido de mamá y reme hasta allí.

-¡Mamá!-Tal vez estaba por allí, seguro había escapado de los tiburones.

Cuando llegue allí tome el trozo y note que tenía sangre y que olía horrible. No quería continuar…sentí mucha sed, abrí un botella de agua y tome un poco hasta que vi un cuerpo flotando en el mar. Era….! Mamá! Reme hasta ella, era ella, intente tocarla pero algo salió de agua y me mordió la mano.

-AHg!-Grite, me tome la parte herida , me asuste más al ver que ya no tenía mano y que perdía mucha sangre m-me había arrancado la mano… deje de pensar en eso , lo mire se quería llevar a mamá, esa criatura se acercaba a ella, tome el remo y comencé a golpearlo con él, esa cosa mordió el remo, vi que había un garfio en flotando, lo tome y se lo incruste en el ojo, esa criatura chillo y se fue, mire el garfio lleno de agua y luego subí a mamá, grite de miedo al ver que tan solo tenía la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Mami…-

Miraba el cuerpo de mi mamá con una sonrisa, ella estaba viva, no estaba muerta, aleje algunas moscas que comenzaban a venir. Me alegraba de haber encontrado un encendedor dentro de la manta me queme la mano y me coloque el garfio en la mano para cicatrizar la herida. Felizmente mi tía me había llevado a su trabajo un día.

-Mami, no te preocupes saldremos de aquí, yo…yo buscare la forma…, sé que paso dos semanas desde que se hundió el crucero, que ya no hay agua ni comida, pero sobreviviremos.- acaricie su mejilla y le acomode el cabello con mi única mano.

-Mamá…te estas poniendo verde, será mejor echarte agua- no quedaba agua, tome una botella y la hundí en el mar y se la eche a mamá.

-Estoy cansado mamá, tengo hambre…mamá-escuche unos ruidos abajo y note que abajo había un conjunto de peces.

-Mama, traeré peces para cenar-Sin pensarlo mucho me metí al agua, no sabía nadar, peor no importaba mucho ya, lo único que me mantenía era mamá, debía sacarla de allí. Agarré un pescado, con mi garfio y sonreí, felizmente podía aguantar la respiración. Vi una vez a mi hermana nadar y maso menos intente hacer lo que ella hiso, salí del mar y me apoye al barco, tenía el pescado. Lo arroje dentro

-Mamá encontré algo de comer-Grite pero sentí que algo me jalaba para abajo

-¡Ahhh!-me dolían las piernas me duele mucho. Miré atraves del agua y vi a un tiburón con el ojo dañado estaba agarrando mis piernas y me las estaba quitando-con mi garfio comencé a apuñalarlo. Salía a la superficie un poco el tiburón y aprovechaba ese tiempo para tomar aire. Tenía miedo pero debía seguir, mamá debía salir de aquí.

Salí del agua, el agua estaba llena de sangre, apenas pude subir al barco. Había matado al tiburón, me alegraba tener un cuchillo en mi bolsillo. Me lo había encontrado en algunas ropas flotantes. Mire mis piernas y comencé a llorar, me estaba desangrando, mamá no iba a salir de aquí sin mí. No tenía piernas, ¿Cómo conseguiría conseguir más comida ahora? Corte un poco de las ropas de mamá y hice pañoletas, me las enrolle en las piernas para detener el sangrado e hice lo mismo que con mi mano, la cicatrice, dolía mucho, tanto así que me desmaye dos veces al cicatrizarme las piernas.

Miraba todo sentado, no podía levantarme, no tenía fuerzas para seguir, ya no podía resistir mas sin comida, había pasado tres días después de comer el pez.

-Perdóname mamá ya no puedo…-Llore con amargura y la abrase, olía mal mi madre pero no me importaba la quería mucho. –Perdóname- Llore más mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, cerré los ojos y me deje rendir.

-Ya despertó-

Habían muchas luces, no podía ver bien, había mucha luz, no sentía mis parpados.

-Resiste…-

-¿Mamá?-Sonreí veía su figura, era mamá…ella estaba bien, le sonríe y con mis pocas fuerzas le extendí los brazos. Lloraba.-Lo logramos mami…-

No resistí más y de nuevo perdí el conocimiento. Había logrado salvar a mamá.

-¿Quién eres?¿ Dónde estoy?-Estaba agitado, había despertado en un lugar blanquecino que no aprecia ser el cielo, olía a medicinas, lo primero que había visto después del lugar era a un mujer de cabello rosado que me miraba con ternura y preocupación, su mirada se parecía a la de mi mamá.

Note algo en mi mejilla y mi ojo derecho, lo toque, era una venda que me cubría todo mi ojo y un poco mi mejilla. Qué había pasado….

-Donde esta mamá-

-¿Quién?-La miré enojado.

-La mujer que estaba conmigo en el bote.-

Ella em miro con lastima y baje la mirada, no la habían podido salvar….

-Cuando… cuando murió.-

-Hace un mes.-

Le mire asombrado, no… era imposible….

-La mujer que estaba contigo en el bote ya llevaba muerta barias semanas.-

-¡No, ella no estaba muerta…..solo dormía!-

-A causa que tu ojo derechos e expuso a la piel putrefacta de tu madre y a agua salda tuvimos que quitártelo, tenía una infección.-

-¿D-Dónde estoy?-Me miro y me sonrió un poco más alegre.

-Estas en Happy Tree Friends, el pueblito inmortal.-

-HappyTree que?-

-Happy Tree Friends-

Baje la Mirada, aún tenía el garfio en la mano, no quería levante las sabanas no quería ves mis piernas. Éstas personas estaban locas… inmortal…que tontería.

-C-Como me encontraron….estaba …estaba…-

-Mi hermano te encontró mientras pescaba cerca de aquí.-Me entrego un espejo y me mire asombrado y un poco furioso, me habían tenido el cabello a un celeste verdoso. Esta gente estaba loca, teñir el cabello a un herido.

-¡Porque me tiñeron el cabello!-Reclame totalmente enfadado.

-Cálmate, nosotros no te teñimos el cabello, viniste con ese color de cabello.-

-Mientes, yo tenía el cabello negro como el de mi madre-

-La mujer tenía el cabello rojizo.-

Le mire esa señora era rara tenía el cabello rosado con una rosa al lado y ojos rosados, tenía una ropa de enfermera. Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien con ojos rosados.

-Porque me dejaron con vida…., mi madre está muerta, no quiero vivir sin ella-

Sentí un gran dolor en la mejilla. Le miré atónito. Ella tenía la cara molesta y sus ojos me miraban con fiereza.

-Sabes cuánto luchamos para que quedaras convida ¿Crees que a tu mamá le alegraría que su hijo muriese? Soy madre y no creo que le guste.

-Mamá-Una joven peli rosada se acercó corriendo a la mujer extraña con ropa de enfermera. La varazo haciéndome sentir mal y con rabia.

-Hija, ¿qué haces aquí ?, hoy tienes colegio.

-Lo siento mamá es que me aburrí, no vino Cuddles y no tengo con quien divertirme.-

Hija que es ese comportamiento, estas castigada, ve a casa, hablaremos de esto más tarde.-La menor peli rosada me miro y comenzó a reírse sin parar haciendo que mi corazón se quebrara y haciéndome sentir mal. ¿Tan patético me veía?

-No tiene ojo, que niño más raro-

-Cállate Giggles, ve a casa-

-No-

-¡Giggles!-

Se marchó y comencé a llorar, no quería seguir viviendo….esa señora tenía razón, a mi madre no el hubiera gustado que me muera, tampoco a mi padre, decía siempre que tenía que ser fuerte.

-Lo siento…esta niña es malcriada…-se rascaba la nuca aquella mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Descuide…-

La mujer se levantó-Te traeré unas píldoras para el dolor-Cuando se aro se tropezó y callo de cabeza. Sonó un ruido sordo pro toda la habitación. Temblé al ver su cadáver, dudaba que siguiera viva.

Me desmaye sin saber muy bien porque…supongo que por cansancio. Al levantarme de nuevo vi a la mujer, sorprendido la mire y le apunte con el garfio, ella me miro y sonrió y me aparto el garfio quitando al teoría de que era un fantasma.

Te dije que este pueblito era de inmortales-

/Fin de Flash Back/

-Ayúdenlo a bajar y métanlo en la camilla-

-¿Qué paso querido?-Mire a la mujer peli rosada con seriedad.

-Encontramos un náufrago mamá-

-¿Esta bien?-

-Te lo traje aquí mamá para que los revisaras-Al ver cómo era transportado al hospital note que su cabello cambio, su cabello rubio se volvió azul con tonalidades amarillas. Así que era verdad lo que me había dicho mamá. El cabello si cambia de color.

-Mamá¿ Giggles ya regreso?-

-Si, debe estar en-

-Mamá, me dijiste que iríamos de compras hoy después de tu trabajo-

-Hola Giggles-

-¡Hermano!-Le correspondí el abrazo y le sonreí-Toma- le extendí un collar de perlas .-Feliz cumpleaños.

Giggles se había convertido en mi hermana y aquella enfermera en mi madre, ella me adopto después de salir del hospital, gracias a mi tío me metí en el negocio de a familia que era algo así como mercadería, éramos piratas mercantes.

-Gracias-Sonrió y luego vio a mamá-

-¿Iremos?-

-Vayan noma, yo lo cuidare mamá-Sonreí, no quería que Giggles hiciera una escena y haga renegar a mamá.

Ese mismo día en al noche despertó, tenía un par de ojos azules, su mirada representaba confusión y temor.-Reí al recordar que yo también había hecho eso.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

.Bienvenido a Happy Tree Friends, el pueblito inmortal.-Sonreí alegre y burlonamente.

-Happy free que?-

-Happy Tree Friend, el pueblito immortal del bosque.-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Russell, un gusto…ehm…-

-Lumpy-

Que extraño nombre para una persona u mucho más para un chico que sobrepasaba mi edad.

Tuviste suerte, hoy los tiburones no tenían hambre.-

-¡!¿Que?!-Me miro alarmado. Esperaba que fuera una broma pero no lo era.

-¿Eres un pirata?-

Comencé a reír, seguro había preguntado eso pro mis fachas, tenía dos patas de palo que remplazaban a mis piernas, un garfio, un parche en el ojo y vestía como un pirata.

-No, soy un doctor-Era algo bien obvio.-

-En verdad eres un doctor…-Este chico no era muy listo.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? Y no, no soy un doctor, solo bromeaba-

-Tengo mis métodos-

-Encontraron sangre en tu ropa, no era tuya.-

-Era de mi madre-

Lo miré, preste más atención, el no lucia con tristeza pro perder a su madre. Ni tampoco lucia loco como lucia yo cuando me encontraron.

-Como…-

-Intento matarme y tuve que defenderme…-

-Mataste a tu madre….

-Ella quería matar a todos los sobrevivientes del barco…se lo impedí…pero fue demasiado tarde…le entro al locura y mato a todos.-

-Eres un monstruo matar a tu progenitora.-

-No me juzgues si no sabes las cosas.-

Esto ya no era divertido, apretaba mi mano, yo hubiera dado todo pro que mi madre sobreviviera ye l simplemente….yo la hubiera aceptado aunque matase a los demás.

-Adiós-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No te importa-

Salí de la habitación y sentí que alguien toco mi hombro. Voltee y lo vi, estaba apoyado en la pared y me miraba fijo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Me solté de su agarre y espere que hablara.

-Te quería dar las gracias.-

-Pfff..-Comencé a caminar a la salida. Con mi ceño fruncido.

-Espera Russell-No voltee y me fui de allí.

-¡!Russell!-Mire por la ventana de mi barco que estaba en la orilla

Era aquel chico, Salí de la cabina y salte donde estaba el. ¿quién le habría dado mi dirección? Lo mire y note que tenía unas rosas rojas-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pedirte disculpas.-

No lo había visto por un mes y el tipo me pedía disculpas…por…. No sabía ni porque me quería pedir disculpas.

-No sabía que habías pasado por eso.-

Gruñí y al ver que me las entregaba, las tire al suelo. Lo mire desafiante y con enojo.

-¿Por eso me sacaste de mi barco?, no te incumbe mi vida privada-

-Lo se pero…-

Sentí mi corazón latir al sentir como me tomo de las mano y me miro con sus ojos azules. Era la primera vez que alguien osaba traspasar mi espacio personal. Intenté quitar sus manos de mi mano pero la tenía muy sujeta.

-D-Dejame-

-Russell, sé que sonará raro, pero… me gustas-

-Q-Que-

Lo mire asombrado y sonrojado. Como se le ocurría declarársele a un hombre, yo no era una mujer para que se me declarara.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi…yo…-

-¡No soy una chica para que me estés declarando Lumpy!-

-Lo se….pero cuando te vi… sentí mi corazón latir, por eso te conté lo que paso con mi madre y con los sobrevivientes.-

-No quiero saber nada de ti, yo no soy homosexual-

-Dame una oportunidad

-No.-desvía la mirad aun poco sonrojado, era vergonzoso

-Deja de seguirme idiota-

-No te sigo, la playa no es solo tuya.-

Gruñí, después de la confesión este chico me visitaba en la playa y cada vez que me acercaba a una chica el interfería y alejaba a la chica. Esto comenzaba a ser molesto, ya llevábamos unas cuatros semanas así.

-Me ire si sigues haciéndolo-

-¿Hacer que?

-Venir a la playa-

-No es tuya como te dije.-

Suspire cansado, tenía que admitir que en todo este tiempo de acoso pro parte de este chico me había comenzado a gustar un poco, no se la iba a dejar fácil de todas maneras, un pirata nunca demuestra sus sentimientos.

-Mañana me iré-Solté mientras me sentaba al lado suyo.

-Me miro y note que su mirada bajo-

-Tu ganas, ya no vendré a playa-

-No es por eso, tengo que entregar una carga de ropa al pueblo que queda por el triángulo de las bermudas.-

-¿Cuándo volverlas?-

-No lo sé… tal vez en un mes o dos.-

Me sonrió lo cual me puso nervioso.

-Pero volverás ¿verdad?-

-S-Si.-Baje la mirada al notar como me tomo la mano y me dio un beso en esta.

-Te esperare aquí.-

-Y-Yo no pido que me espe-Abri grandes los ojos al sentir un par de labios sobre los míos. El beso fue rápido. Totalmente sonrojado lo mire enojado.

-Te deseo suerte, vuelve pronto, vendré aquí todos los días esperándote.

Asentí cohibido. Me levante y me metí al barco. Hoy en al noche zarpaba. Esa noche cuando mi tripulación y yo estábamos listos para zapar lo vi a él con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano, me despedí de él igual y sonreí.-Descuida volveré- dije antes de marcharme.

/Fin Pov Russell/


End file.
